Where Are You Christmas?
by Ralli1
Summary: (Song fic) Just bout two of my Cats (the musical) charries missin their past Christmas's and gaining the best present of all (work in progress on dis story!)


Where Are You Christmas?  
  
By Ralli  
  
((A-Note: This is a song fic I just wrote in a few minutes and I'm still working on it. The song in it is "Why Can't I Find You Christmas?" from "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" movie thingy that had Jim Carrey or whoever in it. Anyway, I didn't make up the song, but Vagabond, Sparkplug and Jasper are MY charries, and no usin 'em wittout my permission. Like I said, WORK IN PROGRESS, so no flaming or anything o.o;. Thankies. ~Ralli))  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Why can't I find you  
  
Why have you gone away  
  
Where is the laughter  
  
You used to bring me  
  
Why can't I hear music play  
  
The young, fluffy red queen kitten walked down the sidewalks of the city. The snow was slowly drifting down like small white stars all around her, and the night was brightened by the multi-colored lights flickering on and off, dancing on the rooftops, trees and shrubs of nearly every yard. The world around her was decorated in celebration of the Nativity. It seemed as if the whole world was rejoicing in their own way and the sense of the Christmas spirit was everywhere. Vagabond looked around at the beautiful sights with her bright golden eyes, with both adoration and longing.  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Why can't I find you  
  
Why have you gone away  
  
Where is the laughter  
  
You used to bring me  
  
Why can't I hear music play  
  
Her big brother had left for a while, so now she was alone, the only thing keeping her wistful soul up was her memories. She remembered when she was really little and had a human family. They were wonderful, those humans were. They were a young couple with two children, who all used to play with her and her sibling and treat them kindly. She and Sparkplug knew nothing of hunger or sadness, despite the fact that they never met their parents. She remembered her first Christmas Eve: the giant tree towering above her, its branches outstretching in every direction, decorated in lights, tinsel and shining ornaments that she and her brother would play with for hours nonstop, fascinated with the beautiful sights and smells. The lady human would play the piano and they all sang Christmas carols, even Sparkplug and her would try to sing along or help play the piano and the humans would laugh and smile.  
  
My world is changing  
  
I'm rearranging  
  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
  
Then one day, a few months after Christmas in spring, the family had to go somewhere. They packed their bags and the children cried. The adults put the confused Vagabond and Sparkplug into crates, reluctantly, and took them to some lady's house. They never came back, after that. The lady that their past owners had left them with was mean and neglectful: she never fed them or watered them, or played with them or anything and seemed to just act as if they weren't there. So they ran away. So now there they were, months later, alone with only each other for companionship and love.  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Do you remember  
  
The one you used to know  
  
I'm not the same one  
  
See what the time's done  
  
Is that why you have let me go  
  
She had changed after running away. Vagabond had changed her name from Vixey to Sinopa, then from Sinopa to Vagabond. She wasn't the innocent, curious kitten she once was. Now she, along with her brother, were thieves and outcasts, stealing for food and killing and fighting when they had to. Oh yes, she had changed over time. Time is an odd, mysterious thing. From minutes, to moments, and to mere seconds, a life could change completely, for the best or for the worst.  
  
Christmas is here everywhere, oh  
  
Christmas is here if you care, oh  
  
She slipped through the white picket fence of a two story, white house, and trotted through the deep white snow and onto the brick porch of the house. The red kitten hopped onto the windowsill and looked into the room of the house. Inside was a family, all sitting in front a blazing fireplace, four large stockings and two smaller stocking hung in from the mantel. Vagabond's ears drooped and her head lowered as she watched the human children play with two tabby kittens. Vagabond turned and left the house and walked for a while alone, remembering the good times in her past and wished that she and Sparkplug would have another friend, someone to share their good times and bad times with. For though she had her brother always beside her, she wanted another person there to always be with them. She eventually ran into Sparkplug, a taller yellow tom kit with black points and messy fur, and they continued walking down the street. Her brother had brought with him some steaks that he stole from a nearby market, so they stopped inside an alley, taking shelter in an overturned garbage pale, and began eating some of it. After awhile, a small brown Cairn Terrier puppy came crawling into the alley. He was a scruffy, skinny fellow and was covered in mud and shivering uncontrollably in the cold wind. Vagabond looked at the young puppy sadly, then grabbed a steak in her mouth and went cautiously over the puppy, followed by her brother. It looked at Vagabond and Sparkplug with fear and hid behind a damp cardboard box, shaking in fear. But the queen followed the puppy and sat the bag down in front of him and began licking his fur clean. The little puppy began to feel safer and began eating while Spark watched the two.  
  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
After awhile, after the pup was cleaned and they were all fed, they introduced themselves. The puppy told them that his name was Jasper and he had been abandoned by his human family a few nights ago, and that he would be their best friend forever and would help them no matter what. Spark laughed at this, amused for once by the annoying loyalty that dog's possessed, and Vagabond was greatly pleased. The next day, on Christmas morning, she woke up in the alley inside a garbage can with Sparkplug curled up next to her, but Jasper wasn't there. She searched the snow-covered alleys, but could not find him. She finally gave up, and lied down in the snow next to Sparkplug. Then her ears perked. What was that? She heard Jasper's small, sharp yips nearby! Just then the Cairn Terrier raced into the alley, yipping and tail wagging with excitement, and was carrying a bag in his mouth.  
  
I feel you Christmas  
  
I know I've found you  
  
You never fade away  
  
The joy of Christmas  
  
Stays here in silence  
  
Fills each and every heart with love  
  
Vagabond stood and ran to the puppy, followed by Sparkplug. Jasper ran into Vagabond, who hugged him, glad that he was ok. Jasper licked his new friend's face, then reached into the bag he had been carrying and pulled out a black spiked collar and laid it in front of the yellow tom kit. Spark smiled broadly and roughed up the fur on Jasper's head, and slipped on the collar (he had always wanted a spiked collar). Then Jasper reached into the bag and pulled out a golden colored silk bandana and gave it to Vagabond. Vagabond hugged the puppy again, and slipped the bandana on. She and Spark asked why he gave them presents in the first place, because they didn't have anything in return. Jasper smiled, tail wagging like mad, and said, "You already DID gimme a present: you gave me you guy's friendship. That's enough for me." Sparkplug laughed, "How sweet. I guess we've got ourselves a new bud here, dun we Vaga? Come here, you!" He bit Jasper's ear, tugging on it and growling playfully like another puppy would. Jasper wriggled around and pulled his ear back, also growling and started play fighting with Sparkplug. Vagabond watched, smiling. Now they had a new best friend- the best Christmas present she could ask fo r.  
  
Where are you Christmas  
  
Fills your heart with love 


End file.
